Kiss Me
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: During a friendly Glee outing, the cast decides to trade in their weekly viewing party for a night on the town, which ends up at the Staples Center. What happens when a camera and an innocent kiss between 2 friends turns out to be so much more than expected? Heya (Heather & Naya) one-shot, set during the beginning of Season 4. Enjoy!


**Kiss Me**

I can't believe what just happened...

Well... it didn't _just_ happen. It was a few hours ago, but I'm just getting home to where I can finally reflect and process everything.

_Perhaps I should explain..._

* * *

><p>It all started with an invitation…<p>

After a very long and emotional 2 weeks of filming _"The Break-up"_ episode, Kevin decided to organize a little outing for the gang. Instead of our usual Thursday night viewing party, Kevin invited the whole cast out to a nice dinner at Katsuya, followed by going to the Staples Center to see the Lakers face off against the Knicks.

After a nice dinner filled with lots of laughter and good times, only about half of us ended up going to the game. Once we got to the Staples Center, it was packed with some of the biggest stars in Hollywood. Amongst the stars, there were Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel, Jack Nicholson (of course) and Leonardo DiCaprio, David and Victoria Beckham, Adam Sandler, Carson Daly, Adam Levine, and Kaley Cuoco. Our seats were right next to Kat Dennings and Beth Behrs, alongside their boyfriends. Those are some hilarious chicks. On the other side of me sat Heather, of course. Next to her were Lea (sportin' her NY hat) and Cory, then Chord and Harry, and Kevin, Darren, and Amber.

* * *

><p>As the game progressed and LA continued to dominate NY, - <em>which Heather and I emphatically teased Lea about <em>- one of the most popular segments between the timeouts occurred... the _Kiss Cam_. For those of you that aren't familiar with this concept, let me explain.

Basically, during a break from whatever televised sporting event you are attending, the cameras will pan the crowd and land on 2 people who appear to be in a relationship. Sometimes with celebrities though, the cameramen like to get a little creative (like when they landed on Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly). Anyways, the whole point of the Kiss Cam is that if the camera lands on you, then you're supposed to kiss the person sitting next to you so that everyone can view it on the jumbo-tron.

Okay, so is everyone caught up? Good, cuz here's where it gets interesting…

As the camera stops on a few couples in the audience, they land on Justin and Jessica. After they share a sweet kiss for the crowd, the camera lands on Lea and Cory, which was adorable. And then, instead of panning around the crowd one last time, the camera simply moves to the other side of Lea and lands on an unsuspected pair... me and Heather.

I didn't even notice it at first. Heather and I were in our own little world, laughing about something, when Lea nudged Heather's arm and tilted her head towards the ceiling. Following that direction, I look up to see me and Heather's face on the jumbo-tron. My eyes, like Heather's, widen slightly before I start giggling to myself.

"I guess we're not safe anywhere," I chuckle out.

"Yeah, apparently not," Heather responds back with a smile.

"Woooo! Team Heya... let's do this!" I hear Kevin yelling from a few seats over.

"What are, like 8 or something?" I respond with a playful eye roll. This earns another giggle from Heather.

"C'mon Bee... don't be scurrr'd!"

"Yeah, Nay... we wanna see some real-life Brittana action," a voice on the other side of me says.

"Really Dennings... you're gonna hound me about this too?" I say to Kat.

"Yep… it's what I do," she replies with a wink.

"I guess we should just give the people what they want; ya know... before they start rioting or something," I hear Heather say.

As I turn away from Kat and look back at Heather, I see a hint of bashfulness on her features.

"Well, we definitely don't want that..." I reply, "… that would just be irresponsible of us."

Once I see the corners of her mouth turn up, I know for sure that this is actually gonna happen.

"Alrighty HeMo... let's do this!" I state with enthusiasm. As Heather nods her head, I slowly start to lean forward.

_This isn't weird, right?_

I mean, Heather and I have kissed plenty of times before. Of course, the times that we have kissed before have in front of cameras and numerous amounts of cast and crew members.

_But why should this be any different?_

Maybe because we're not currently on set? Maybe because she's not a ditzy cheerleader named Brittany and I'm most definitely not a bitchy cheerleader named Santana.

_Then what is it?_

Maybe it's because I've thought about kissing Heather before... in a _non_-professional manner. It's not something I would ever act on though. For one, Heather is my best friend and I would never do anything to ruin that. Secondly, she's head-over-heels in love with her high school boyfriend. I wish I had someone in my life like that. Dating, _especially_ in Hollywood, is not all that it's cracked up to be.

Anyways… before I start over-thinking this and making it seem like it means more than it actually does, let me just close my eyes and get it over with.

And that's exactly what I did. The weird thing though… as I was leaning in closer, Heather remained stagnant in her position, almost as if she was too stunned to move. The whole time, it seemed like she was staring at my lips. Also, right before I closed my eyes, I could've sworn that I saw Heather lick her lips in anticipation.

And then it happens.

My lips meet Heather's for a couple of fiery seconds. It was short and sweet, but not nearly long enough for my taste. As I gently detach our lips and slowly move back to sit correctly in my seat, Heather quickly shoots forward to peck my nose before settling back into hers. She smiles widely at me while I do the same in return. As Heather and I give a small wave to the cameras, I feel Kat nudging my arm.

"Damn Rivera… that was hot!"

"Thanks Kat… I appreciate the support," I reply.

"Like I said… it's what I do," she says before shooting me another wink.

The rest of the game continues on without a hitch. Every now and again when I lick my lips, I can still taste the remnants of Heather's strawberry lip gloss. It tastes so Heavenly that I have to catch myself from closing my eyes and enjoying it for too long. Heather and I didn't really talk much more after the kiss. It wasn't too awkward though since there was only one quarter in the game left.

Every once and a while, me and Heather's hands or arms would brush against each other. We would politely smile back at each other and then continue watching the game. However, I did notice that every time that happened, Heather's cheeks would start turning a pinkish color, almost like she was embarrassed or something. I didn't say anything about it though. The last thing I would want to do is make things more awkward. Hopefully whatever this weirdness is will pass.

* * *

><p>After the Lakers claimed victory, the gang said their goodbyes to each other and went to their respective homes. As I stand in the kitchen, tapping my fingers along the counter top, my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my doorbell.<p>

As I make my way towards the door, I'm surprised to see Heather standing on the other side of it.

"Hey… didn't I just see you like 30 minutes ago?" I joke around with her.

"Yeah, you sure did…" she playfully retorts as she walks into my house. "You didn't waste any time getting into your pj's, I see."

"Well, I am at home so I figured this would be more appropriate attire," I reply, gesturing to my ensemble of sweatpants and a tank top. "Speaking of… weren't you on your way home? Not that I don't love having you here, but is there a reason for this surprise visit?"

"Well… I made it all the way home, but I couldn't bring myself to go inside," Heather begins. "I guess I kinda knew that I wouldn't _really_ be able to get any sleep tonight until we addressed the elephant in the room."

"What? There's an elephant in here?!" I exclaim as I quickly move my head back and forth to examine my living room.

"_Naya…_" Heather says sternly.

I quickly halt my movements due to the seriousness in her tone. I then tell her a quick "_sorry_" and give her my undivided attention. I knew that we would have to have a talk about the kiss at some point… I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

"Nay… did that kiss mean something to you?" she bluntly asks me.

"I, uh…" I stutter out. "What, uh… what do you mean?"

"Did the kiss mean something to you?" Heather repeats.

I look away from her. It doesn't seem like she's gonna let up. I've never lied to Heather before, but this all just seemed like really bad timing.

"We're best friends… how could it have meant something," I lamely reply.

"You didn't answer the question."

"You've got Taylor… it can't mean anything," I continue deflecting.

"Dammit Naya…" she says as she grabs my wrist. "Forget Taylor… why can't you just look me in the eye and say _yes_ or _no_?"

"I wish it was that simple, Heath…" I say as my eyes stare at her lips before finally rising to meet her crystal blue orbs.

"Make it simple," Heather says as she takes a step closer to me.

There's barely an inch now separating us. My eyes begin to flicker from her eyes to her lips. Man… what I wouldn't give to feel her soft lips pressed up against mine again. As I begin to open my mouth to respond to her, a loud-pitch noise screams throughout the house and breaks up our close proximity to each other.

"Sorry… that's the tea kettle," I explain. "I guess I should probably go take it off the stove."

As I give Heather an apologetic smile, I turn around and head towards the kitchen to stop the obnoxious sound emitting from the kettle.

"Do you want a cup?" I ask Heather, sensing her behind me.

"Yeah, sure…"

As I start to prepare our cups of tea, adding in the perfect amount of honey and sugar, Heather leans back against the island. As I continue to stir the contents of the cups with my back facing Heather, I hear her let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"You still never answered my question," Heather simply states.

I immediately stop stirring the tea, place the spoon on the counter, and turn around to face Heather.

"What do you want me to say here, Heath?" I question. "That I enjoyed kissing you? That I'd kiss you again if you let me? That I would happily kiss you every day for the rest of my life if that's what you wanted?"

Heather's eyes go comically wide in response to my outburst. She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it. She appears to be stumped.

"But I can't do that, Heather… I won't," I continue. "Not when you're so madly in love with your high school boyfriend. Not when I'm supposed to be your best friend. Not when I'm supposed to mean nothing to you…"

After I finish my rant, I tilt my head down and cover my face with my hand. I didn't mean to say all of that… at least not out loud. Now the proverbial cat is out of the bag.

_What have I done?_

"Nay… how could you ever think that you mean nothing to me when it's quite the opposite?" Heather questions as see wraps her fingers around my wrist and slowly lowers my hand away from my face. "You will always be my best friend. But sometimes, I can't help but wonder if we're supposed to be more?"

This comment instantly grabs my attention as I finally make eye contact with her again.

"Taylor and I broke up a few weeks ago…" Heather continues. I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion because this is the first that I'm hearing about this, which is weird considering that we tell each other everything. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't… not when the reason why we broke up was…" she pauses, "… _you_."

"I don't… I don't understand," I manage to get out in my even more confused state.

"Me and Taylor's relationship has been rocky for the past few months. When he finally confronted me about it, I had to tell him the truth," Heather starts again. "He asked me if I had feelings for you. When I couldn't tell him _no_, that was pretty much the end of it."

I'm completely dumbfounded by this new information. I feel like I've lost the gift of speech.

"The truth is, I've had feelings for you for a while Nay… even when I was supposed to be happy with Taylor," she picks back up. "When we kissed earlier, I felt that maybe – _just maybe_ – you might have feelings for me too…"

I still can't find the words to describe how I'm feeling at this very moment. And so, I do the only thing that really makes sense to me right now. I kiss her… and I kiss her _good_!

* * *

><p>As my lips crash against hers, I hear an audible gasp emit from her mouth, followed by an appreciative moan. I then place my hands on her face to deepen our kiss as she wraps her arms around my waist. I gently trace my tongue against her lower lip, begging for entrance as I slowly back her into the island. Once access is granted, I feel myself let out a guttural moan from the new sensation of feeling her tongue wrestle against mine.<p>

As we continue to exchange passionate kisses, unlike any that we've ever shared before on-screen, I feel my neck start to get a crick in it from standing on my tippy toes. I then remove my hands from Heather's face, attach them to her ass, and lift her up until she is sitting on the island. Heather lets out an excited squeal in the process while finding my pulse point to attach her lips to.

"That's so damn sexy that you can pick me," she seductively whispers into my ear. Feeling her hot breath on my skin sends shivers down my spine.

As my hands roam up and down her jean-clothed thighs, I start to feel a little more courageous and venture my way up and under her shirt. Once my hands find her supple breasts, I give them an appreciative squeeze which elicits a moan from Heather that dampens my already soaked panties.

"I want you so bad, Heath… you don't even know," I pant out as I re-attach our lips together.

Feeling a bit bolder, I tug at the bottom of her shirt, asking for permission so that I can remove it. When the only response I receive is another moan, I take that as a yes and proceed to strip the offending garment off of her. Once her shirt is gone, I start to place feather-light kisses down the center of her chest.

"God… that feels amazing," she breathes out. This only makes me smirk and continue on my journey.

As my hands land on her belt and I begin to toy with the buckle, suddenly the realness of the situation hits me. Here am I, making out profusely with a topless Heather Morris in my kitchen. I've thought about this so often inside my head that it's kinda hard to believe that it's actually happening for real. Before I allow my hormones to get the best of me, I reluctantly pull back. As Heather tries to follow my lips with hers, I place my hands on her shoulders to keep some distance between us.

"What? What's wrong?" she questions in between heavy pants.

"What are we doing here Heather?" I ask.

"Well, I believe you were about to fuck me on this counter top," she responds as she leans forward again to capture my lips.

Hearing any type of profanity come out of Heather's mouth has always been a huge turn on, especially when she's talking about me _fucking_ her. Unfortunately (and despite my better judgment), I push lightly against her shoulders to keep the distance between us.

"Heather, I'm serious… " I state once my eyes are less clouded with arousal. "I want this, but not if you don't want it too. We both had some drinks earlier and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of you or this situation and have you end up regretting it in the morning."

"Naya, did you not hear anything I said earlier?" Heather inquires. "I want this just as much as you do."

"But… what if we sleep together and you end up deciding that this _isn't_ what you want?" I question, fearing her response. "What if this idea of _"us"_ is better as a fantasy, but never meant to be real?"

"If you want me to leave, then I will. I'll go home and pretend like this never happened," Heather begins. "But Nay… I hope you know that this isn't just a one-time thing for me. I broke up with my boyfriend of 10 years… for _you_. I want to be with you, Naya," she sincerely states. "And just in case you haven't figured it out yet… I'm like totally in love with you."

This is like the fourth time tonight that I've been completely shocked by the words coming out of Heather's mouth.

"I love you too…" I say barely above a whisper as all of these emotions begin to take over my body.

"Good…" she replies as she wipes away a single tear that had formed in my eye. "I was hoping you did…"

Heather then places the most delicate kiss on my lips. I feel a million butterflies exploding in my stomach. I always knew that Heather was special from the first time I met her… I just never knew _how _special she would be to my life after 4 years of friendship. As our mouths mold together and work together in perfect harmony, it's her that pulls away this time before things get too heated again.

"As much as I'm _now_ anticipating our first time, I don't think the kitchen would be the best location for that," Heather states. "Plus, my ass is starting to go numb from the sitting on the counter for too long."

"Miss Morris, you sure do know exactly what to say to make a girl's heart palpitate," I jokingly respond. She smiles back in return. "Shall we move this into the bedroom?"

"Lead the way," she responds as she slides off of the counter and links her hand with mine.

Once we made it inside my bedroom, clothes were quickly shed, more _"I love you's"_ were exchanged, and Heather and I both clumsily navigated our way through experiencing every bit of each other. It was scary, yet so amazing at the same time. It was beautiful and incredible as we permanently crossed the line between friends and lovers. It was magical, discovering the one thing that I was unsure if I'd ever find… _true_ love.

As Heather and I slept peacefully, wrapped up in each other's arms, it was wonderful waking up next to her this morning. And now, here we are… walking onto set, hand-in-hand, ready to face whatever the world may throw our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! This is another Heya one-shot that just popped into my head. The story is set in a time where little baby Elijah has not been conceived and Big Sean is just another popular rapper than Naya is a fan of. Hope you guys enjoy it

**-Kris**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING** but the creative thoughts inside my head.


End file.
